Purple Roses
by justagirlwithwordyideas
Summary: Smackle found an unlikely soulmate in Zay. After getting married the couple decides to venture into parenthood, read about the adventures of the clan expansion.


**A/N: Hi! Drop a review and check out the Lucaya and Riley/Farkle versions of this story.**

* * *

Time 1~Get Out What You Put In

I too am very different from Maya and also very different than Riley. Unlike them, I didn't date in college or have a pregnancy scare during my schooling. In fact, I stayed a virgin until I was engaged, but that's a secret. After college, very shortly after college Maya and Lucas got married and I saw Isaiah again. He was Lucas's best man and danced with every lady there that night.

I remember he came up to me and said 'Hello there Isadora, care to dance?' and I fell instantly. For him, I mean. We started talking on a normal basis again, texting calling, lunch or dinner here and there until one day he asked me out. I said no at first, I wanted to go back for a doctorate while I was still in the study mindset. Zay respected that, he said when ever I was ready to call him.

A few weeks later I picked up my phone and called him, we made plans to meet at the café by Central park.

One thing lead to another and a year or so later he dropped to one knee while we were in Paris. It was was sunset with enough of a breeze to flutter my hair and to blow around the skirt of my fifties style, purple dress. He had a silver ring that encased the diamond in rose petals.

Married at 24 was good for me. But not babies yet...or ever.

Zay was good about it, he said we would wait till when ever I was ready and plethora of research and two years later I was. It was a cold day in March when Zay and I stood in our bathroom, his arm around me my arm clutching the test waiting for the results to formulate.

Pregnant it said. I jumped up and spun to face Zay. he looked in a daze, I grew concerned quickly, was he unhappy?

"I'm gonna be a daddy. You're gonna be a mommy. We're gonna be a family," he said in an excited tone. He picked me just of the floor and kissed me. I was so happy.

/||\\\/||\\\/||\\\

It was a high risk pregnancy, not to bad I just had to be monitored because I began dilating too early. Zay didn't want to know the gender until the baby was born so that's what we did.

Seven months in I began feeling contractions, real ones. We rushed to the hospital and they were able to put me ona medicine to stop them. But only for a week, then they started again. And so, Mackenzie Roze Babineaux was born a bit preterm in late September of 2026.

* * *

Time 2~Dreams and Dedication

We were very careful about protection, we agreed an unplanned pregnancy would not go well with our careers. So as I stated, we were careful. Until I started getting jealous for some reason.

"Maya's twins will be one soon," I said while I was cooking dinner and Zay was playing with Mack.

"We'll make sure to but them gifts," Zay said, slurping imaginary tea from a pink, plastic cup.

"Did you hear Riley is pregnant?" I asked, stirring the pot. Literally and metaphorically.

"I did, I heard Farkle wants a girl," he replied. He pushed off the ground and walked over to me, coming to stand behind me and wrap his arms around my middle. "What this about Izzy?"

"Nothing, nothing. Go get Mackenzie dinner is ready," I said, dodging his question. He didn't move though.

"Do you want another baby Izzy?" he asked me.

I looked at him sadly and nodded.

"Then let's have another baby."

/||\\\/||\\\/||\\\

It wasn't as easy as last time. We had negative test after negative test. For months, to the point where we considered to stop trying. But then one morning I woke up feeling terrible. I ran to the bathroom and dry heaved. Zay padded in, he sat down and started rubbing my back.

"You ok, princess?" he whispered.

"Just not feeling too well. Didn't sleep too well either last night," I said, pulling my hair up.

We were quite a beat before we looked up at each other happily. "Maybe it worked," he whispered. I nodded aesthetically.

We were pregnant. It was high-risk again because of the way Mackenzie's pregnancy went. The tiny baby turned out to be another girl and the fight to pick a name was terrible. If I liked one he didn't and vice versa.

" _How about Lindsey Lee?"_

" _Absolutely not. Carly?"_

" _Not really. How about Sabrina?"_

" _I want another M name."_

" _Sounds ok to me. Maria?"_

" _Never. Marissa?"_

" _Molly."_

" _Heavens no. Missy?"_

" _You're crazy. Megan?"_

" _Not a chance, buddy. Morgan."_

" _Mary."_

" _Marien."_

" _Mckaylee."_

" _I'm done with this conversation."_

This pregnancy verged onto 43 weeks. As the end of the the 42 week I finally felt contractions. I went to the hospital about six hours after they started and was there for another eighteen hours before Madelyn Rihanna Babineaux was born on a scarily quiet night in March of 2028.


End file.
